


Sorry?

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [53]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anisstaranise asked:<br/>"Making up for forgetting Valentine's Day"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry?

Sebastian knows the moment he gets home from work that something is off. Blaine is usually in the kitchen, rolling those ridiculously sinful hips to a song on the radio as he makes dinner. 

But the house is silent. Which only means one thing, he’s in trouble for something. He sets his briefcase down by the front door and lets it close quietly, takes his coat off and puts it in the hall closet. This is far too fucking weird, he doesn’t like how settled their place looks. 

Its a few moments until he sees Blaine coming out of their bedroom in his pajamas, his socked feet padding their way into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. 

“Hey you.” He says gently, approaches with caution. 

Blaine looks up at him, face dejected in a way he doesn’t like. Fuck, what _happened. “_ Hey.” 

“Sorry?” Sebastian tries. Covers all his bases. But Blaine looks unmoved. 

“ _Sorry_?” 

The taller winces. Apparently that wasn’t the right choice. 

“Look, I know you’re mad…” He begins because, okay, that might be a better way to start. If he can pretend he knows what he did wrong Blaine will just out and admit it. Then he can actually start apologizing in earnest. 

“I’m not mad.” The other insists, with his chin up. Sebastian fights a very hard sensation to roll his eyes. Right. Of course it’s going to go this route. So petulant. 

“Your face is doing that squinty thing like you want to set something on fire. Good thing pyrokinesis isn’t actually your strong suit.” 

Blaine slams the refrigerator closed and crosses his arms over his chest, looking at him with this _look_ that makes Sebastian twice as small as before. He swallows, waits. But no words ever come. There’s just that _look._ Blaine is really upset and now he feels like an asshole for trying to bait him. 

“You don’t know why I’m upset, do you.” 

His voice is restrained but trembling on the edges, like he’s trying very hard not to cry. Sebastian reaches to touch him but Blaine shakes his head, moves out of his touch. 

“Forget it Sebastian, just forget it. Go back to work.” He removes himself from the kitchen and out of Sebastian’s arms, so that he can’t draw him close even if he wanted to. And Sebastian _really_ wants to. 

There’s a fight brewing there, words he could have said about how he needs to be at work as often as he so that they can live how they do. Blaine’s teaching salary isn’t cutting it; he doesn’t _like_ being away from Blaine so much but this is how it is.  He bites down on his tongue. Hard. He’s not adding fuel to this forest fire. He’s done something to hurt Blaine and that’s the point here. Sebastian watches him retreat to the bedroom, coffee forgotten about and slams the door closed. 

He sighs and looks at the ceiling before running a hand over his face, moving to the cup of forgotten coffee. He wants to pour it down the sink but he doesn’t want to waste it either. So he goes to the fridge for creamer and his eyes fall on their calendar. It’s a mess. Between Blaine’s teaching job and his lawfirm they never see one another….

And there it is. 

A bright and bold red heart around February 14. Inside the heart is completely blank. 

Oh. 

Fuck _him._ Goddamnit. He wasn’t supposed to work today. They were supposed to be taking off for one another. 

Sebastian looks over his shoulder at the bedroom door. This is not going to be easily fixed with a cup of coffee and an innuendo about a blowjob. 

_______________

They don’t really talk for days afterwards. Their schedules make it so that most of the time they just miss one another. They’re both getting ready in the morning and running out of the door, and Blaine is asleep when he gets home. 

He’s slowly moved away from coming home to a note that says ‘Make dinner yourself, asshole’ to it waiting for him, warming in the oven. Well. That’s progress. But Blaine still isn’t talking to him. He warms up to him slowly after a fight but he’s never exactly the same until Sebastian finds a way to apologize. 

Which he hasn’t yet. He’s working on it, okay? 

He’s not sleeping on the couch anymore either. He gave Blaine the space that he needed and wanted but he can tell he’s not exactly welcome in his bed quite yet. He wanders in after a long night, starts undressing. Blaine is a sprawler, he likes stretching out and waiting for him and then curling around him like a fucking spider monkey when he gets into bed. 

Not now though. He’s controlled, on one side of the bed, curled up. His back is to him, and he watches him breathe for a few moments before crawling into bed himself. They don’t cuddle. They don’t touch. 

This is getting ridiculous. 

__________________

He comes home early one night. Blaine is still awake, he’s getting ready for bed. And he can tell he’s surprised to to see him but doesn’t say anything as Sebastian takes his tie off. 

“I have something for you. Will you come out in the living room?” 

Blaine swallows and runs a hand through his messy curls. “I’m kind of tired. Can we just go to bed?” 

“Come on B, please?” 

The shorter sighs and nods before moving his way out of the bedroom, Sebastian following. He pauses when he gets to the living room because—because there is a fluffy _ball of black and white spots, a kitten_ on their couch. Rolling around. Playing with it’s own bow around it’s neck. Blaine’s mouth falls open. 

Sebastian moves to pick it up off the couch, so tiny in his hands. “This is Lola. We can name her something different though. She’s a rescue,” Blaine can see what he means, she’s missing an ear. Yet she’s still so happy. Playing with one of the buttons on Sebastian’s shirt. 

“You got her from a rescue.” Blaine says and approaches them both, the first genuine smile Sebastian has seen on his face in days. 

“I do actually listen to _some_ of the things you say.” Sebastian comments before handing the kitten over to Blaine. He laughs softly, watches them together, perfect. Blaine is smiling, pressing kisses all over her fur. 

“Lola is a cute name.” 

Sebastian nods. “Whatever you want.” 

Blaine looks up at him and they actually _lock_ eyes for once. Sebastian notes he looks tired. Tired as he feels; not physical but emotionally exhausted. They miss one another. They feed of one another for strength, it _means_ something to come home after a long day and just…curl into one another. Kiss. Wash the day away. 

“You don’t like cats.” Blaine says, lets Lola play with his thumb. 

“No, I don’t,” Sebastian says, takes a step forward and cups his cheek. He presses a long kiss to his forehead. “But I _love_ you.” He pulls back a little. Lola is definitely crawling up his shirt and leaving holes in her wake but he couldn’t care less at the moment. “I’m sorry about Valentine’s day. I never mean to forget things that have to do with you. Not ever. I can’t promise that I’ll never do it again because, let’s face it, I probably will,” 

Blaine laughs softly, shakes his head before he presses a kiss to Sebastian’s palm. 

“But I do promise I’ll make it up to you when I do fuck up.” 

“Well, I wasn’t dating you because you were perfect.” Blaine teases, scrunches his nose at him. 

Sebastian scoffs, under his breath mutters, ‘you little shit’ before tugging him into his chest. He hugs him tightly, running his hand up and down his back, Blaine’s arms winding around his waist and squeezing. His face burying itself into his shoulder. He presses a few kisses to his forehead, the kitten wandering around on his shoulder, swatting at Blaine’s curls. 

Blaine chuckles softly and pulls back, takes the kitten into his arms again before she can fall. “You know you can’t use her as a gesture and then return her right?”

Sebastian smirked and stroked under her chin, Lola starts purring. “I was afraid you might say that.”


End file.
